The present invention relates in general to automated assembling machines and in particular to a new and useful assembly machine chassis which is capable of accurately positioning and indexing objects to be moved along an automated assembly line.
In an automated assembly line, where objects are being assembled as they move from station to station along the line, it is important that each object be brought to an exact location at each station. It is also essential that each object be indexed by an exact distance from one station to the next. If an object is out of position at a particular station, an automatic piece of machinery which is meant to perform a certain operation may fail in its performance. The object may even be damaged or destroyed by the automatic machinery.